


Hitman

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: I suck at summaries just read it please..





	

"Gabe." You called out. You and the boys had just gotten back from a hunt, it was a simple salt and burn, but all you wanted to do was cuddle up with your archangel boyfriend and watch TV until you fell asleep.

"Gabe?" You called out again. Still no answer or flutter of wings.

"Cas?" You called out. He didn't come down either.

"Must be busy in heaven. Well I'm going to bed Gabe feel free to come down I have something I wanna tell you." You said as you laid down, turning on Netflix, and starting a show. You had fallen asleep before the first episode was halfway done. You thought you heard something so you jolted out of bed gun in hand pointed at the person standing at the end of your bed.

"Gabe?" You said, lowering your gun.

"I'm done."  He said.

 "What?" You asked, not understanding.

"I'm done Y/N." He said again.

"Done with what?" You asked confused.

"This," He said motioning between the two of you.

 "Us. I can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean you can't do it anymore?" You said.

"I don't love you anymore." He said. You felt like someone had taken your heart and just stomped on it. You gasped, you couldn't breathe.

"Wh-what?" You asked, trying to sound ok, but it barely came out as a whisper. He didn't answer, he just disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL???" You yelled throwing the closest thing at where he had just been. Just your luck it was a pillow, but that didn’t stop the Winchesters from barging into the room guns ready to shoot whatever was trying to hurt you.

 "Y/N, what's wrong?" Sam asked noticing there was no danger he lowered his gun. You couldn't even get a single word out before you fell to the floor sobbing, but the floor never came, instead a pair of arms wrapped themselves around you.

"I gotcha kiddo." Dean said.

 "What happened?" he asked, trying to calm you down.

 You took some deep staggered breathes, before answering "Gabe." then losing it again.

"Sam come here, sweetie go to Sam okay?" Dean said trying to pass you off to the younger Winchester, you scooted over to Sam and clung onto his shirt. Dean got up and walked out, you had no clue what was going to go down but it wasn't gonna be good.

 

DEANS POV

 

You walked out of Y/N’s room. You walked into the library before calling out.

 "Gabriel." You said.

 "Get your ass down here now." You didn’t care how mad you sounded.

 "Yes Dean-o?" You turned around and swung hitting Gabe square in the jaw.

"What in the fucking hell?" You were pissed.

"What was that for?" Gabe said wiping at the blood now coming from his lip.

"Y/N, care to explain why in the hell she is sobbing on the floor in her bedroom."

"I have no clue." Gabe said.

 "Oh, really then why did she say your name when I asked what was wrong."

"I don't know."

"Lie to me again. It will be the last thing you do. Now tell me what you did to her." You said through gritted teeth.

"I can't explain right now." He said before disappearing.

"Cas." You called out, the flutter of wings made you turn around.

"Yes Dean?"

 "Find Gabe and bring him back down here NOW." You said.

"I cannot locate Gabe." Cas said.

"What do you mean?"

 "I mean he has tuned out of Angel Radio, but I think there is a reason, there's a hit out on his life right now."

"So, that gives him the right to come down here and wreak havoc on Y/N's?"

 "What about Y/N?"

"I don't know exactly what happened but it had something to do with that winged bastard." Dean said.

"Speaking of Y/N, I’m gonna go check on her."

 

READER'S POV.

 

You had calmed down and were lying in bed next to Sam when Dean walked in, "You okay kiddo?" Dean asked you.

 "No, but I guess I have to be." You replied.

 "Dean, can I talk to you guys about something without judgement?"

 "Of course," Both of them they said in unison.

 "Okay so umm I don’t really know how to say this so I’m just gonna say it. I'm pregnant." You looked between the boys, Sam was smiling from ear to hear, "I'm gonna be an uncle?" He asked.

Of course, he was excited, "You went on a hunt knowing you were pregnant." Dean said, "God Y/N what were you thinking, no wonder Gabe left, you are so irresponsible."

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

 "No, he's right, I'm stupid and irresponsible and reckless right Dean?" You said pushing past him, you ran down the hall and grabbed your jacket off the table in the war room and booked it up the stairs. you silently thanked Sam in your mind for making you go running with him. you ran as fast as your legs would take you. You heard someone yelling your name behind you. You stopped to catch your breath,

"Y/N look out!" Sam yelled, before you knew what was happening darkness surrounded your vision.


End file.
